Happy Family
by Pale18
Summary: Neither Timmy or Quinn ever thought about how a young man, young woman, and an extremely young child would look to the world. Drabble.


_A.N.) I hope you guys like this. It's just a small drabble I did while waiting for something._

_Disclaimer) I do not own Night World._

Happy Family

It was so—freaking—scary…

It started with Rashel needing to get another pair of running shoes at the mall (after she annihilated her previous ones) and Quinn, having nothing else to do, decided to go with her. That was all fine and dandy till they were in the car driving, when there was a small, cute yawn was heard from the backseat. Rashel had turned to the source and smiled.

The poor vampire Quinn gritted his teeth knowing exactly who it was. Now he just wondered why Timmy, his four year old, immortal enemy, thought napping in the back of his car was a great idea.

That actually wasn't the problem though. Surprisingly, Timmy was well-behaved the entire time, from the car-ride up until they made it to the store. He didn't taunted or hit or do anything to Quinn. The little boy just held Rashel's hand and followed her lead. _Finally_, both the soulmate and childhood friend were acting on good terms. There was no fighting even when Rashel left the two to go find the correct shoes she need. Everything was okay.

But then some middle aged mother enter with her two teenage boys, and smiled at the sight of Timmy waiting patiently beside Quinn.

"You're son is much more quiet than my rowdy boys. And he looks just like you!" she said smiling with admiration.

That was when things went wrong. Quinn's eyes went wide; Timmy shrieked.

Neither of them were okay with being mistaken for _father_ and _son_. They were around for Rashel, _not each other!_ Never, _ever_ each other!

It had not once crossed their minds what a young man, young woman, and an extremely young child would look like to the world. The boys stared at the woman, utterly speechless even when Rashel returned with a shoe box in a plastic bag.

"Your son is adorable!" the mother said to Rashel before leaving to find her sons.

Rashel was just as shocked, but when she turned to see Quinn and Timmy both staring into the distance, completely dazed—absolutely traumatized. She smirked. "Ain't that cute. Like Father, like son. Right, my boys?" she teased.

"Th-that's not funny, Rashel!" Timmy yelled, practically tearing.

He and Quinn glanced at each other wondering if they really _did_ look similar. Though noticing they both made the same movements, they were quick to turn away from the other, refusing the truth. Rashel smiled at them, find this all quite amusing.

* * *

"Iona, what do you think of when you see this picture I drew?" Timmy asked his friends as he held up his masterpiece of crayon (it actually wasn't that bad). In this daycare-type room, only he and the young old-soul were there to be hidden until someone could watch them. Iliana wasn't that bad of a babysitter and was a nice girl, if only she could just take him a bit more serious, which was why only Iona could be trusted for help. She was more wise and kind, yet somehow at his level.

With the daylight adding effect to the drawn sunshine, Iona saw a wonderful picture of Rashel and Quinn with Timmy in the middle of them. He thought that was the best place for him because he couldn't let Quinn have his best friend all to himself, so Timmy'd always be between them. Unfortunately though, instead of a man and boy competing for who was more close to the girl, Iona saw something more precious.

She hummed in delight. "I see… a mother and father and son. It's a happy family, right?"

"Aw man! _That's_ what you see? That's what everyone sees, isn't it?" Timmy groaned, hiding his art under the table. "Not one was smiling, so how could they be seen as a happy family?"

"Because everything they're doing is out of love of some kind," Iona replied with a sweet smile. "I can tell!"

"Oh no…" was all the boy could mumble before collapsing his head on the small coffee table.

* * *

_A.N.) I might extend this into a two-shot later about how Quinn takes this._

_To me, this isn't a Timmy Quickie, because Timmy is not the antagonist, but just a factor. He makes no effort against Quinn like in my other stories. Ah well!_

_Have a good day!_


End file.
